A New Rival: Last Chapter Revision
by Nox3
Summary: Ok guyz, this is the last chapter of A New Rival but I changed it up. I know you guyz didnt like the last ending I did and I didnt either so I tried to make it better. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out right, but plz plz review so I know ifs its better or w


REVISION

Disclaimer: I don't own it so plz plz plz plz PLZ don't sue me.

Chapter Seventeen: Till then end

"My brother?" Slike repeated backing up several steps. "Randall, what-"

"I know how he died."

"Parker-."

"Sye, I knew him! I got hit on the head and forgot it! I forgot you, I forgot him, I forgot Parker. Everything, but I remember now. Joey and I were friends. We went to the same school, he stayed with me at the boarding house since your parents got divorced in the third grade." Slike just stared at him tears welling up in her eyes. "That night on the roof, Parker had lost it. Joey had agreed to meet him about something Parker made up, but Parker killed him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I didn't know I knew this till now! I'd been seeing pictures of this in my mind for my whole life since it happened." Randall didn't know how to make her believe him. She was staring at him like he was crazy. "A picture! He had a picture in his locker of you! You were maybe 14 or 15, its like the picture you have of him in your apartment except you both tore it in half to remember each other."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me Sye!"

"He said he only told one other person named," Randall racked his brain. He knew the answer.

"Sly. That's what he said, he gave me that nickname if fifth grade."

"You're not lying." She said in disbelief. "He told me all about his friend Sly that he went to live with. That's why I didn't know you! The way you acted and looked, sounded familiar but when you said that about the picture I knew that you weren't him." She put her arms up around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Randall swallowed hard, and hugged her back.

"How touching…" Growled a cold voice both of them knew.

"What are you doing here!" Randall growled back.

"To finissssh what I ssssstarted that night. When you fell you ssssshould have died Boggssss. That wassss everything would have been perfect. But no you have to live and be the little hero didn't you?" Parker said.

"How'd you get out? The CDA-" Sye started.

"The CDA are idiotsssss. They don't know anything. Bessssssidessss fitting through barsssss issssss my sssssspeciallity." Randall saw something metal flash and then before he knew it Sye was lying about five feet away on the ground a fresh cut on the side of her head. "I'll deal with you later," He hissed towards her. Then looked back at Randall. And for the second time in his life Randall was staring down a gun barrel that was pointed directly at him. _What idiot would give him a gun? _Randall thought to himself. "Don't worry Boggsssss I'll take care of her. We might even come to the funeral." Randall heard him cock the gun and he shut his eyes. There was a deffening bang but Randall was still alive.

He saw Slike had rushed forward and shoved Parker just as he fired sending the bullet the wrong way. Parker dropped the gun and Slike grabbed it up fiddling with it for a second before pointing it at him.

"Get back." She hissed advancing on him.

"You wouldn't ssssshoot me Sssssye, you don't have the gutsssssss." Randall saw it but he couldn't stop it. Parker's tail curled around Slike ankle and jerked her backwards so she lost her balanced and fell. Parker picked up the gun and aimed it back at him. He didn't say anything but pulled back on the trigger. There was a little click but no fire. Parker tried again, click, click, click, but no fire.

"Looking for these?" Slike asked holding up the ammunition cartridge.

"You were alwayssss ssssso clever." Parker drawled sarcastically.

"You mean 'are' snake, she's still here." Randall growled.

"Yesssss, but not for long!" There was a strange look in Parker's eyes, one you'd only expect to find in someone who had lost all touch with reality. He started towards Slike slowly never taking his eyes off her. With every inch he came closer to her she took a step back but after a few seconds her back hit a tree. She glanced behind her and in that split second she had taken her eyes off Parker he lunged forward and grabbed her from behind. Then he spun her around so they both could see Randall. Randall made a move towards her but Parker cut him off with "Don't take another ssssssssstep."

"Yeah? What are you going to do? You don't have a gun anymore remember that?" Randall shot back.

"Who needsssss a gun when I could do thisssssssss..." Parker tilted his head sideways and sunk his fangs into Slike's neck. She choked and opened her mouth but no sound came out. He pulled back and her hand flew to her neck. Parker shot a cruel smirk at Randall then dropped Slike and then wiped his mouth with his arm. He picked up the ammunition cartridge from the ground and pushed it back into the gun. "Now Boggsssssss dear little Sssssssssye issssssss in the passssst tenssssssse."

Randall glanced as Slike, she was limp on the ground, and more pale than usual. She was shaking also. When he glanced back, Parker was gone. He looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Beginning to feel panic rising inside him he spun around looking for the snake. Slike muttered something but he was to far away to hear. She said it again a little more urgently. Randall knelt down next to her to hear what she was saying.

"Look," She paused and winced, "up! Look up!" Randall turned around to be knocked backwards by a punch. Parker dropped in front of him from a low lying tree limb. He tripped over Slike and hit the soggy ground with a thud.

"Well, well, well, what'sssss the matter? You did have a problem hitting me a while ago? Why can't you do it now?" Randall tried to blend in but he couldn't only half of his body would go. The hit from both Parker and the hillbilly with the shovel messed him up somehow. He pulled himself up onto his elbows trying to drag himself backwards away from Parker. Parker laid a section of his tail heavily across Randall's chest pinning him down. He struggled to get up but it didn't work the more he struggled the tighter Parker rapped his tail around him. It got to the point where he could barely breath. "How'sssss it feel now Boggssss?" He couldn't say anything in reply.

"Stop!" Slike yelled feebly trying to stand with one hand supporting her on a tree and the other covering the wound on her neck. Parker and Randall both looked back at her.

"Why ssssssshould I?" Parker growled at her advancing on Randall.

"I'll do anything," She closed her eyes and paused, and Randall saw what was going through her mind.

"Sye, no-"

"Just leave him out of this." Parker turned around to look at her.

"Anything?" He questioned unsure of whether he should trust her or not.

"Sye don't!" Randall yelled. Parker backhanded him again knocking him backwards.

"Anything."

"Would you leave him?" Parker shot a cruel smirk at Randall again. She gave a small sob but nodded. "I alwayssss knew you would come to your sssssensssssessss." He went over to her and slid one arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Joey, I'll take care of her." He yelled up at the sky. "And to you, I'll be merciful. Insssssstead of making you live out your life in misssssery and heart ache, I'll end all the pain now." Randall sat up and glared coldly at Parker as he aimed the gun straight at him.

"Wait," Sye interrupted. "Let me do it." Parker looked down at her, her cool gold eyes staring up at him. A small smile twitched in the corner of his mouth.

Randall trusted Sye, he knew she had something up her sleeve, but what he didn't know. It was beginning to scare him ever so slightly at what they were talking about. He stood up shakily drawing their attention.

"Parker, I'm so sorry for how I've acted over these past years. I'm sorry for everything I have done and everything I'm about to do. Can you forgive me?" Slike asked stepping closer to him and keeping him in constant eye contact.

"Of courssssse. It wassss becausssse of your bro-" He stopped and stared at her realizing what she had said. "What you are about...." Parker let the sentence hang as a realization came over his face. Randall felt a sigh of relief come over him and a new panicking feeling rising his throat. Sye turned her head to the side and pulled the trigger. The echoing bang sounded through the small clearing. Parker stared as he at her for a few more second before slowly sinking down to the ground. Sye looked back at him and dropped the gun.

She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees, crying. Randall limped over next to her and sat down beside her. She looked up at him and then back at Parker.

"Don't. Look at me. It's ok." he said. "What you did was what you had to do, to save our lives. Its ok, its ok," He repeated as she cried into his shoulder.

1 year later

"So? How did it go?" Sye asked, propping her top pair of arms on the table and leaning across to talk to him. "Well?"

"Ok, I guess. But I never would have thought Mr. Waternoose had so many, er, relatives." Randall replied with a shudder. Sye raised an eyebrow. "You see, the CEO of Monsters Are Us (A/N: yeah I know... R Us just isn't something Randy boy would say but.... what else is there besides Inc????) Is Waternoose's half cousin 3 times removed."

"Oh joy. So did you take the job?"

"Well, kind of. He said I had a very dry and sarcastic sense of humor and that I make him laugh." Sye choked on the water she was drinking, trying not to laugh. "You're really encouraging you know?" Randall rolled his eyes. Sye felt something wet plop next to her feet and looked down to see the soggy mail dropped next to her tail and Jake looking very pleased next to it. She flipped through it till she saw something interesting.

"You're highschool is having a reunion."

Randall looked up. "No." Sye laughed. "No. That is not happening."

"I think you should go."

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"No." Sye sighed (no jokes please ) and looked at the long letter that explained everything. Then behind it was an extra slip of paper.

_Dear Mr Boggs, _

_We know of the incidents between Montropolis City Highschool and you, and if you do not wish to attend we understand your situation completely. But please, the school has undergone many changes since you and Mr Slike (may he R.I.P.) attended it. We would be happy for you to come but if you do not wish to, we will let it rest at that. _

_Thank you for you time, _

_Carver White, Principle of Montropolis City Highschool_

"Read this." Sye said handing the paper to him. Randall read it quickly, then folded it back up and tossed it on the table. "Randall, I think you should go." He looked up at her and knew he wasn't going to win the fight. "Besides, I've always wanted to see the place you two pulled off that one prank on the school stage, with the principle and the football team, Joey told me about. But what was the principles name do you remember?"

"Carver White."

"But isn't that....?"

"Yeah."

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the last chapter of my story. I know a lot of you guys didnt like it so I tried to redo it better and I'm sorry if you didnt like this one either. Please please please review cuz I wanna know if I'm getting any better at endings and how well this one went over with everybody. Well thanx for reading it!!!! luvya guyz, Nox


End file.
